


Too Late

by uncensoredmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Jealousy, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Regret, Sad, Slight kagehina, like at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncensoredmoon/pseuds/uncensoredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets jealous of Kageyama, and all Hinata wants to hear is 3 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

“Why are you so jealous?” Hinata screamed, grabbing Oikawa’s arm. He had been hanging out with Kageyama all day at practice so they had gone to get meat buns like they do all the time, but this time Oikawa ran into them. He’d kicked the sign outside the store before charging off down the road, Hinata running after him. They’d argue about Kageyama occasionally, but lately it was even worse. Karasuno had just beaten Seijou so for a while Hinata blamed it on that – but it was getting ridiculous.  
“It’s complicated, Shou, “Oikawa sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes. Hinata just complained, pushing himself away from Oikawa, “I’m just jealous he gets to spend so much time with you.”  
“There’s really nothing to worry about Tooru, I promise! I love you more than anything! Why won’t you believe me?” Hinata exclaimed, staring at Oikawa. Honestly, he couldn’t think of any good reason to be jealous. He was always scared of Kageyama being better at him at volleyball, but this was different. It might’ve been the way Kageyama had stared for slightly too long, or the way he hung around nobody else. Being honest with himself, Oikawa concluded it was just his insecurity. His fear of not being good enough had infected his relationship.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just everything has gone to crap lately and it’s stressful. Do you want to go get some ice cream, like we always do?” Oikawa smiled, squeezing Hinata’s hand.

They sat on the road, Hinata leaning on his shoulder, in silence for a while. As the sky started to turn pink, he looked up at Oikawa through his eyelashes, “I really do love you, shitty-kawa.” Oikawa just pulled him in for a kiss which Hinata quickly ended, giving him a weak smile. They walked home in silence, the only sounds being the slight creaking of the bicycle between them and the sound of them breathing.  
“Hinata, I’m really sorry about that-“  
“Yeah it’s ok Tooru, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hinata said as he rushed down the road, probably to get home for food, Oikawa thought. He spent the rest of the way home thinking things through. Hinata. Volleyball. His jealousy against Kageyama. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, making his way towards home lost in thought.

A few days later, things had gone back to normal for the couple. They’d text throughout the day and meet up after school, talking about anything and everything. They were hanging out in Hinata’s room, Karasuno had just arranged a match against Nekoma in a few months and Hinata was excited to finally play against Kenma again.  
“Kenma was saying that he’s only ever dated Kuroo before, that’s so sweet right, Tooru?” Hinata smiled, licking the drips of ice cream falling down his cone. Oikawa nodded, biting into his cone.  
“So how many relationships have you been in Shou-kun,” Oikawa continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you.”  
“Uh, only two. You and someone else, it’s not important! Remind me how many you’ve dated again?” Hinata blushed, rushing through his sentence. Oikawa tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrows.  
“Who was it?” He asked playfully, figuring it was probably someone from his middle school.  
“It was Kageyama. But it’s not important it was only for a few months! Honestly we didn’t even like each other that much,” Hinata rambled as Oikawa froze. At first he thought his jealousy was irrational, but there was no way he didn’t still love Hinata. He saw the way Kageyama looked at and acted around Hinata – his Hinata, “You’re my boyfriend now though so it doesn’t even matter! I think it was mostly just when you spend too much time with someone you know? We were barely a couple!” But it didn’t matter what Hinata said, because all Oikawa could think of was if his kohai dating his boyfriend. He stood up, rubbing his face with his hands before letting out a breath of frustration. He could feel his blood boiling.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? You know how I feel about him but you still kept this from me?” Oikawa snapped, not bothering how it sounded. He was upset and needed to let it out.  
“You’re kidding right? I have the right to my secrets! Like I said, it was nothing. Can you come back over here so we can cuddle now?” Hinata whined, reaching his arms out for a second before dropping them, realising the argument was just beginning.  
“Did he ever try anything with you? Like a kiss or something,” Oikawa knew he was probably being ridiculous but he needed some reassurance, “I know him and he doesn’t give up easily Shouyou, please just tell me if he ever tried anything after you guys broke up?” Hinata just sighed, swinging his head back,  
“If you want to know so bad then fine! He kissed me once after we finished our new quick a week after we broke up but that was before us. Please, just drop it,” Hinata begged, standing up to face Oikawa, “It’s been over for months now. Why don’t you trust me? Do you need to hear everything about our relationship to feel better, is that it?” He yelled, his face looking hurt.  
“Maybe I do. We can’t just not talk about these things! Was he your first kiss, or your first time? Did you love him?” Oikawa cried out, knocking over a glass.  
“If you want to know everything then fine, I’ll tell you. We kissed and cuddled and hung out constantly. He’d walk me to class and give me a kiss every time! We’d be on the phone for hours every night, Natsu adored him and we’d go on dates every weekend. And no, we didn’t sleep together! That was one of the reasons we broke up. Are you happy now, Tooru?” Oikawa just stood there, stunned at everything he had just heard. It took him a while to process everything that just happened, and how much of a dick he was being. It wasn’t like Oikawa had never dated anyone else and it was rude to get critical of Hinata for that exact reason,  
“I’m sorry Shou-“  
“No, Tooru. You’re not sorry! You keep saying you are but it just keeps happening,” Hinata just sat down and pulled his legs to his chest, “You’ve never said that you love me, have you realised that? I always say it and you’ve never said it back, why is that? Just say it once, please.” Hinata pleaded, his eyes glassed over with tears. Oikawa knew that he did love Hinata, but for some reason he just couldn’t find the words. A lump formed in his throat, and as he parted his lips, nothing came out. Hinata just faced the wall away from him, “Please just leave. I think we need a break, Oikawa.” He muttered a flat tone in his voice. Hearing his boyfriend refer to him as Oikawa stung more than he ever thought it would. He just nodded and left, not realising what a mistake that was.

They didn't talk for weeks after that. When Hinata had finally gone to talk to Oikawa, it was to just put the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. They returned little things like CD’s and Oikawa still couldn't say them three words. The only time they saw each other was at different matches or training camps and at first it was full of tension. Eventually, Oikawa was able to see him smile or walk past Hinata without feeling his chest ache, and he smiled a lot. Like when he’d high five Nishinoya, or when he was eating with people from other teams, or even when he was just sitting on his phone. Hinata was able to be happy again, so why couldn't Oikawa?  
It wasn’t until months later, they spoke again. It was Karasuno’s match against Nekoma, and Oikawa wanted to watch. He knew that it was going to be a good game, and it had meant so much to his ex-boyfriend he couldn’t miss it. The match was action packed and had ended with Nekoma winning the third set, which wasn’t surprising. Both teams had their advantages but Nekoma had a good reputation for a reason. After the match, Oikawa figured it was time he faced his fear of talking to Hinata again. He walked down the stairs and into the hall, where Hinata was helping clean up the court. Oikawa smiled before walking over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Hinata turned around wide-eyed before realizing who it was.  
“Oh, hey Oikawa. What’re you doing here?” He asked, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.  
“I promised, remember,” Oikawa smiled, attempting to break the tension. All he got was a nod in response so he continued, “I miss you a lot, you know? I’m really sorry I was a dick and that it’s taken me so long to apologize but-“ Oikawa was cut off by Hinata looking up at someone behind him. All Oikawa saw was black hair before he watched the boy he loved run over to him. Hinata wrapped his hands round the back of his neck and leaned up to give him a soft kiss before speaking,  
“Hey, I was just helping clean up the balls. Are you okay? I can meet you in a minute and we can go back to your house yeah?” Hinata smiled and kissed him again, Kageyama just nodding and whispering a quick ‘I love you’ before giving Oikawa a glare and walking off. Oikawa didn’t know how to react so he just stood there as Hinata slowly made his way toward him, an apology in his eyes, “Tobio was really there for me after we broke up and he said he still loved me and it just kind of happened.” Oikawa just nodded, feeling even worse than before.  
“Do you love him?” Oikawa whispered, not bearing to look Hinata in the eye.  
“He loves me and I’m happy with him. We argue sometimes but we’re happy.” Hinata nodded to himself, finally looking up. Oikawa edged towards Hinata, grabbing his cheeks and lightly kissing him before resting their foreheads together, holding his hand.  
“I love you Shouyou. I love you so much, more than anyone I’ve ever met. Please don’t do this.”  
“I know you do, Tooru. But it’s too late. If you had said this a few months ago, hell even just last month, I would’ve jumped into your arms and would’ve been happy to carry on where we left of. But it’s just too late and I’m with somebody now. I love you, but we’re finished.” Hinata walked away, letting go of Oikawa’s hand and out of the gym.


End file.
